The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
With the development of science technology nowadays, the requirement for an electrical connector is getting higher and higher, and the transmission rate of the electrical connector is increasing all the time. With the increase of the transmission speed of a connector, it is usually necessary to additionally equip the connector with a chip, thus achieving the aim of increasing the transmission rate by means of the performance of the chip. However, while the processing speed is increased by adding the chip, a great amount of heat is generated during operation of the chip. Thus, if the chip is maintained at a high temperature, the processing speed of the chip will be affected, and therefore heat dissipation becomes another issue to be solved.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need to design a novel electrical connector assembly exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.